


Muted Violet

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cherryberry - Freeform, LATER, M/M, Protective Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Sans x Underfell Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Humans were pretty stupid, in Crim's opinion.  They had such strong souls, but they were able to fall to the temptation of sin so easily.  Take the humans in the club he was currently “skulking” in, as his brother would call it.  Despite his being made of nothing but bones, many of them were eyeing him hungrily.  Dirty monster fuckers, that's what they were.





	Muted Violet

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Underfell inhabitants are demons, Underswap inhabitants are angels, and they all live amongst the humans because Heaven and Hell don't exist. In this AU, demons and angels get their strength and magic from the belief humans have in them. Because more people put their hope in the hands of angels, angels have much more magic and strength. It's only due to existence of satanists and cultists that demons haven't died out yet. Since the beliefs of those people are so dark and few, demons have very little but very potent magic. In order to keep their weak souls in one piece, demons have to steal dark desires from human souls. I'm taking religion, tearing it up, and making my own. Read at your own peril. :p**   
>  **Names:**   
>  **Crimson – Underfell Sans**   
>  **Cyan – Underswap Sans**   
>  **Amber – Underswap Papyrus**   
>  **Sable – Underfell Papyrus**

Humans were pretty stupid, in Crim's opinion. They had such strong souls, but they were able to fall to the temptation of sin so easily. Take the humans in the club he was currently “skulking” in, as his brother would call it. Despite his being made of nothing but bones, many of them were eyeing him hungrily. Dirty monster fuckers, that's what they were. Monsters, of course, being what the humans have always labeled angels and demons as a whole. (They were too stupid to tell the difference between the species, apparently.) All the desire in their souls permeated the air in a bitter culmination that made Crim want to gag. He was fairly certain that the scowl on his face, showcasing his impressively dangerous fangs, were the only things that made the humans keep their distance. But he knew if he waited, someone would embrace the danger. He didn't have to wait long.

This human was tall, taller than Crim (though that wasn't much of a feat; Crim was one of the smallest demons in existence, not counting the kids) with golden tan skin and honey curls that bounced as she approached. He was sure she would've been an impressive catch to a human, but he was not interested in her. At least, he wasn't interested in any of her physical aspects. No, what was _within_ her was what had him salivating.

It had been weeks since Crim was last able to lure in a human, and this one was practically _leaking_ lust. It hovered in the air around her in a haze of dark pink. Lust wasn't usually what Crim went for. He was extremely uncomfortable when it came to physical contact with anyone who wasn't his brother, but he was hungry and he would take what he could get. So he laid on the charm. It took a few minutes of conversation that he absolutely loathed, and he had to buy her a drink, but she finally took his hand and led him out a side door to the alley. Oh yeah, this human was an absolute **f r e a k**. That would make the feast so much better.

Her guard was down, and a quick glance around proved that they were alone. Crim made eye contact at long last and had the joy of watching the fear that darkened the edges of lust into a magenta as his small white eye lights expanded into rings of red. He formed an ecto-tongue, swiping it over his fangs, and the human's eyes dilated, the pupils nearly consuming the color of her irises. He was very much amused, then, when they shrunk in horror as he pulled her soul from her chest. She paled so much that he was pretty sure clouds couldn't compare. Of course, she had no idea what was really happening. To her knowledge, he was a monster who was illegally using his magic on her. The truth would've been so much more terrifying.

The soul, a dark blue due to his magic holding her in place, was beating frantically, no doubt matching the pace of her heart. Crim chuckled darkly as he brought it closer to his mouth, fangs parting to accommodate it, but before he could bite down, there was a shout from the entrance of the alley.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

The group of human males were making their way towards the two rather quickly, and the sight of them seemed to snap the woman out of her terror-filled daze as she began begging for help. Crim just wasn't that good when it came to mind manipulation; that was more his brother's strength. But now wasn't the time to contemplate the differences in his and his brother's magic. He released the soul and it flew back into the woman's chest. She almost fell over when she was suddenly released from his magic and she scrambled back into the club. Crim was more concerned about the rather intimidating men surrounding him. He was never very good at fighting.

  


Cy was the kind of angel to prefer minding his own business. He had no reason to get into scraps with humans. If they started something, he would defend himself, and if he saw someone being picked on by others that were stronger than them, he would defend them. That's all there was to it. All in all, he liked to think he was a pretty decent angel. 

So why was he hesitating now?

Cy found himself standing in the opening of an alley, eye lights locked on the fight happening in the shadows. It obviously one sided, and this would normally have him springing into action as a protector, but there was one problem. The creature being beaten into submission wasn't some stray animal or misunderstood human – it was a _demon_. Cy saw demons all the time, but he'd never went close to one. His brother was always warning him that they were bad news and to keep his distance, so he did. What was he supposed to do now?

The demon wasn't even trying to fight back, laying curled on the ground and trying to protect himself. One of the men brought their booted heel down on the hand he had covering his skull; Cy stiffened at the sound of crunching bones and watched numbly as a crack splintered its way down the right side of the demon's face. The eye light in that socket guttered out like a dying flame. The remaining one flickered in a similar way as the other men began kicking him in the ribs, in the spine – anywhere they could reach. Then Cy found himself suddenly making eye contact with the victim. There was a silent plea for help in the demon's remaining eye light, and, well, Cy was never very good at being a bystander. The groceries in his arms dropped to the ground as he sprung forward.

  


Crim was floating in and out of consciousness by the time the humans were driven off. He blearily watched as wings of cobalt and grey folded around the angel, returning to their previous disguise as a hoodie. Then the angel was kneeling in front of him, hands hovering in the air before one finally settled on Crim's shoulder. He looked distressed. 

“Hey, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?”

“c-crim...” he managed to rasp out.

“Alright, Crim. I'm Cy. Do you have a phone? Anyone I can call for you?”

Crim weakly shook his head – most demons didn't own phones, simply because their magic screwed with it or vice verse -, moaning softly in response to the pain that movement caused. His head felt like it was splitting in half. He was pretty sure this injury was worse than losing a tooth. Sable was going to _kill_ him.

“O-oh...” Cy grimaced, looking like he was fighting with himself before his blue eye lights hardened with determination. “Okay. I'm going to take you someplace safe. You can rest up, and then we'll get you home.”

In any normal situation, Crim would've argued and fought against being taken home by a complete stranger, much less an angel, but his soul wasn't reacting to any hidden agenda the other monster may have had, so he didn't protest as Cy stood and carefully pulled him to his feet. Once he was upright, the vertigo that overtook Crim had him doubling over (which just made his head hurt that much worse), throwing up magic bile that burned his mouth. Cy stood there patiently, rubbing Crim's back with the hand that wasn't holding him up, and when the demon was done, one of his arms was slung around Cy's shoulders.

“Come on. I don't live far from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: The title, by the way, is the name of the type of purple you get when you mix crimson and cyan. :) Also, there is a reason why I'm calling them shortened versions of their names. See, names are powerful things when it comes to angels and demons. Crimson would introduce himself as Crim to any angel or human he actually found worth the time to talk to and due to the magic of his soul, protecting his identity, they wouldn't think to connect 'Crim' to the word 'Crimson' unless he voluntarily told them his full name. Get it? It's the exact same thing with angels when it comes to demons and humans. Also, it's important to note that humans can't see angel or demon wings. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
